I Know How It Feels
by AlixPatzer
Summary: Summary: If there was one person who did not mention about his height without being threatened by himself, it would be Hanji. Ever since their first encounter Levi would have expected for her to comment about his short stature but she didn't. Now, he wanna knows why….. (ONESHOT levihan)


I Know How It Feels

Hi! This is my first time writing for Shingeki no Kyojin. The fandom here is crazy and I got sucked in just like that. It was the LeviHan shipping that caught my very attention. I'm still an amateur when it comes to writing and English is not my mother tongue. But I hope you'll enjoy it still ;)

* * *

It started in one of those rare moments where they had literally had nothing to do. After Hanji had discussed her theory behind Eren's sudden transformation, the Levi Squad members went their own separate ways. The event messed up with their minds and emotions big time and seriously needed to relax. Each went to their own respective rooms with Eren being the last to leave the dining room.

Before the titan shifter had left, he noticed that both squad leaders have not moved an inch even when everyone left. Levi was still taking the pleasure of sipping his tea while Hanji sat on the table as she watches the fire burn the newly chopped wood acquired from this afternoon. Eren stood still at the door for a moment as he watches the two do their own thing.

"_Are they not going to sleep yet?" _He thought to himself.

He was tempted to ask them but for some unknown reason he just could not bring himself to it.

"Eren, what are you doing?"

The boy let out a sudden jerk when his commanding officer looked behind and noticed him just standing there.

"Go to sleep already so you can wake up early and start right away with the cleaning. I want this place to be spotless by tomorrow."

"Ye-yes, sir!"

"Good."

"But ummmm…." Eren continued.

"What?" Levi had a stern voice.

"Aren't you two going to sleep yet?" He finally asked.

"Not yet, now go to your room."

Eren obeyed as he was told and left the two alone in the dining room. He thought that maybe the two leaders had to discuss something on their own. Maybe plans with what to do with his titan powers or the upcoming expedition Irvin had to lead in the next few days. Either way, it's something he would never be allowed to hear unless they had allowed him to.

The two squad leaders could hear the steps of Eren walking away and proceeding to the dungeons where he was assigned to sleep in. When they heard no more, a few moments of silence continued to surround them until one of them began to speak.

"You sound like his dad, Levi"

"What?" A curved eyebrow formed in an instant on lance corporal's face.

"You're like a parent who just grounded his kid."

"Stop saying nonsense, Hanji."

Hanji turned around from the fire to face him with an eager smile.

"Ahahaha…I wonder what kind of father would you be if you had kids!"

"Shut up, damn four eyes!"

"Would you be a strict parent who's obsessed with their kid's hygiene?

"I'm warning you….." He growled.

"Or how about the type that just doesn't care what their kids do as long as they don't bother you?"

"My foot will be on your face any second now…." Levi continued to threaten her.

"But you know what, "Hanji paused for a moment and returned her eyes to the fire.

"I think you will be a great loving father to his kids…..…."

The room was plunged into silence again with Hanji's last comment. Her mind begins to wonder what happened to the Corporal behind her. But she doesn't dare to turn around because she was afraid something would hit her once she did. It was natural instinct really. She had spent a long time with the lance corporal already to know that he would react violently if someone annoyed him. And so she started to wait for the next exciting event.

"_Is it a punch or kick or what?" _The scientist anticipated the worst scenario that would happen any time now. Her body stiffens as she prepares for the incoming pain.

There was a sound of a chair sliding out as the Corporal stands up and walks over to where his victim is silently contemplating.

"Hanji"

"Ye-yeah?" She turns to his side only to be surprised by a cup of tea being thrown at her face.

Hanji's body started to move frantically as the sweet liquid drips from the face to her chest, staining her shirt in the process.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! THE TEA IS FREAKING-

She sees the corporal giving her a smug look while raising an eyebrow at her.

"….hot?"

Fortunately for Hanji, Levi was not that _**too **_cruel to actually throw a hot steaming tea on her ever so cheerful face.

"The tea was cold. I didn't want it anymore…"

"Yeah? But now I'm soaking wet."

Hanji grabs her green survey corps coat from a chair and removes her glasses before wiping it on her drenched tea face.

She could feel the corporal still at her side while she cleans herself up. What she didn't know is that he took something away from her.

"Man, now I have to go back to my place to change clothes. _**Thanks, Levi**_."

The supposed glasses was nowhere to be found when she repeatedly taps on the table. Hanji had very bad eyesight. Going back to where her fresh set of clothes are would be practically impossible.

"Levi, have you seen my glasses?"

"I threw them to the fire."

"You're kidding right?"

"Since when did I?"

"Oh I don't know maybe since you started those toilet jokes of yours."

"I wasn't joking."

"Yeah right, now give me back my glasses…please?"

"It's burned already."

Levi watches her as she makes a very deep sigh. She puts one palm on her forehead and stands still thinking of what to do next.

The corporal became amused by the sight of her getting stressed out over something stupid.

"I might be able to save your glasses if you tell me something…"

"What?"

The lance corporal moves his eyes away from her to gaze at the fireplace in front of them.

"From the very first time I met you, I was sure you were about to tease and annoy me for as long as I know judging from your childish attitude."

Hanji listens to him carefully. Surprised at the intense atmosphere.

"I was right and until to this day you annoy me."

"Haha…" She laughs despite how serious he was.

"However, you have never bothered me regarding about my…...height."

Levi stares at her face without her noticing due to her poor eyesight. There was no reaction on her face. It was like she was just staring to some direction like a blind person would.

However, a small curve forms on her lips and her eyes softens as she stares blankly at nothing.

"You wouldn't believe if I tell you that I know how it feels to be called…. short."

"Huh?" Levi wasn't expecting that.

"Don't decide a man's worth by his height – is what I told to others in a dream of mine."

"A dream?"

"Well, I haven't shared this with anyone yet but yes I dreamed that I was a midget just like you."

A vein pops out on his head. The corporal's eyebrows lowered down as he suspects that she is playing around with him.

"I was a blonde guy with golden hair and eyes and I was a scientist too! There was a specific word for the scientists but I can't remember. I think it starts with 'al-'. I was traveling around the world with this huge armor by my side. And guess what? There wasn't even a body inside! Yet there was a voice speaking to me. Then I remember clapping my hands all the time to create some sort of magic out of nothing. It was amazing, Levi!"

"…."

"You don't believe me? Well, I guess I can understand that."

"…..…."

"Anyway, in that dream I was even shorter than you. People would always mock me for my height and in return I would yell and kick their asses out of frustration. It was annoying really so I know how it feels…..."

"So that's your reason?"

"I guess so."

Regretting that he even asked the stupid question, he rolls his eyes and says:

"Whatever…..."

"Umm my glasses, Levi?"

"Oops, it's too late. I can't save it anymore from the fire. You got some extra ones at your place right?"

"No, this is my last one! The others got destroyed either in the expeditions or in my experimentations. I ordered a new set but that's going to be delivered in three days. How can I go back this late at night, Levi?! And I'm soaking wet too!"

Unbeknownst to her, the lance corporal just smirked at her.

The brunette got startled when something was thrown at her face again. She felt the soft object with her hands and noticed the familiar scent on it. It was Levi's jacket.

"Remove your wet shirt and wear that. You'll stay here for the night."

"Eh?"

"I'll wash your shirt and hang it dry so you can wear it tomorrow."

"Is that so?"

Lance corporal Levi leads her into one of the vacant rooms of the castle and fixes the bed for her. Hanji slowly walks towards her bed with Levi guiding her along the way. For Hanji, it was pitch dark and she can only see the faint light of the candle that Levi was holding. She positions herself on the bed properly as the corporal lights up another candle beside her bed. Before Levi could leave and start washing her clothes she called out to him.

"Hey, where's my goodnight kiss?" The scientist laughs.

Hanji was just fooling around. She knew in a million years that he would never do that. It's either he would ignore her and shut the door with a bang or smack her head with a fist to send her to sleep instantly. Either one wouldn't be bad. She loves teasing him more than anything. This also shows her masochistic side.

The door was shut loudly in a few seconds.

"_So that's it huh?" _Hanji said to herself contemplating her two hypotheses a while ago_. "At least he didn't smacked me…"_

Oh well, time to sleep now!"

Hanji starts to close her eyes and lets sleep take over her.

HOWEVER….!

There was a sudden warmth she felt on her lips. That soft warm thing that brushed her lips tasted like a mixture of bergamot, mallow flowers, hibiscus, rose petals, and sunflower. She knew this taste and it was the French Earl Grey tea that Petra made a while ago!

And the only person who had last drank her tea was none other than…..

As the man detaches himself from Hanji's lips, he took out an object from one of his pockets and placed it on the table beside her.

It was her only surviving spectacles which is safe and unharmed.

"Goodnight, shitty glasses." The man bids to her before she hears the door open and close again.

But this time without the bang.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES:

- Yes,Hanji was referring to "Fullmetal Alchemist". This inspired me since Hanji and Ed both have the same voice actors and both were the scientist type.

-For me, it's more like Edward was Hanji's past life. Her memories as Ed were being shown in her dreams. Haha me and my imagination xD

-As I said before my grammar is not perfect and my writing skills are amateurish. But I try my best to improve as I write. I would very much appreciate if you tell me your thoughts after reading this story.

- 'al' refers to 'alchemists' just so you know… but I bet you would :)

-There is another version of this and I didn't know which to choose. I chose the shorter version since I'm just beginning and I wanted to know if this idea was somehow interesting. I guess I could say the other version is more serious. So leave your comments if you're interested to read it.

- I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor Fullmetal Alchemist and all of their characters :)

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING!

Have a good day ;)


End file.
